A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile stations. A mobile station (MS) may communicate with a base station (BS) via a downlink and an uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile station, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the mobile station to the base station. A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a mobile station and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the mobile station. The base station and/or mobile station may include one or more transmitters.
At least one of these transmitters may be implemented as a polar transmitter. A polar transmitter may assist a power amplifier in radio frequency (RF) front-end circuitry to exhibit better performance. In the polar structure, in-phase/quadrature (I/Q) signals are polarized into magnitude and phase signals. The magnitude and phase signals are then used to generate signals for transmission via the power amplifier.